Light On
by Chiello
Summary: Maafkan aku karena telah menorehkan luka di hatimu - Sehun - / Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap kembali padaku - Luhan -. It's HunHan! MPREG! ONESHOOT (Re-Publish)


Title: Light On

Writer: Chiello

Casts: Oh Se Hun and Lu Han

Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, MPREG

Rate: T

Length: Oneshoot

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR TYPO AND WEIRD STORY. THIS FANFICTION IS MINE, SO DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR, PLEASE !<strong>

**It's HunHan Story !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ LIGHT ON ~**

* * *

><p>Pria berkulit putih susu itu, Oh Sehun menatap sendu seseorang di atas ranjang kamar miliknya. Mungkin bukan miliknya, tetapi milik mereka mengingat sosok yang tertidur ialah "istri" nya yang ia nikahi tiga tahun lalu. Sehun mendekati ranjang kamar dan kemudian memposisikan diri untuk ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terangkat mengelus surai cokelat Luhan, istrinya yang tengah berbaring ke arah Sehun.<p>

Menatap wajah Luhan seperti terasa ada yang menghantam dirinya. Kemudian ia beralih bangkit untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang tertidur imut nan damai. Sehun masih mengelus rambut halus Luhan, kemudian ia tempelkan bibirnya di kening Luhan. Cukup lama, seolah menyampaikan rasa yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Mianhae baby.."

**~ LIGHT ON ~**

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya dengan cepat. Senyum merekah terus dittampilkan seolah ingin memberitahu aura positif pria tampan itu pada semua orang. Tangannya menyampirkan ransel hitam di bahu kanan. Sesekali ia berhenti mengecek sesuatu, memastikan **itu **pada tempatnya. Menjaga agar barang itu tidak terbawa angin ataupun dicuri orang. Sehun tak sabar untuk cepat sampai apartemen mereka. Mereka? Ehem, maksudku, Sehun dan "istri-nya".

Ya, Sehun sudah menikah dengan seorang namja manis dan cantik bernama Xi Luhan dua tahun lalu. Jangan khawatir, meskipun ia menikah dengan namja, namun pernikahan mereka mendapat restu dari orangtua masing-masing. Eomma nya bahkan berteriak heboh kala Sehun pertama kali mengenalkan Luhan sebagai namjachingunya saat mereka masih di tingkat tiga High School.

"Luhannie sangat cantik. Aku akan sangat bahagia mempunyai menantu seperti Luhannie. Oh Sehun, sungguh aku menjadi ibu yang paling bahagia karena mempunyai menantu secantik Luhannie," begitu kata Nyonya Oh kala Sehun membawa Luhan bertemu dengan orangtuanya untuk pertama kalinya.

Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian itu. Semakin mengingatnya, semakin ia tak sabar ingin cepat bertemu dengan Luhan. Ah, mungkin karena pria yang masih cadel 'S' itu sedang berbunga-bunga maka Sehun tak sadar jika ia sudah berada di depan pintu menekan tombol angka yang merupakan kombinasi password apartemennya dan Luhan, 160412, tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Cklek

"Luhannie…" panggil Sehun nyaring. Tak mendapat sahutan dari sang istri, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelusuri setiap sisi apartemen dan pencariannya berakhir di dapur. Pukul 18:00 KST, tentu saja Luhan berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, batin Sehun.

Sehun berjalan pelan ke arah Luhan yang tengah mengaduk sup ayam. Uh, aromanya sungguh lezat. Membuat cacing-cacing di perutnyamendadak konser, tak sabar ingin menyantap Luhan-nya ralat sup ayam buatan Luhan-nya. Ck Oh Sehun, ingin mengelak eoh?

"Baby.." panggil ulang Sehun. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Menumpukan dagu di bahu sempit Luhan untuk menghirup aroma soft vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Hunnie," tanya Luhan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjangkau wajah suaminya. Mengusap surai Sehun dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan untuk mengaduk sup yang sebentar lagi matang.

"Ne, baby..kau tak menyadarinya eoh?"

Luhan mematikan kompor dan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Direngkuhnya wajah pria yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pertama kalinya di masa SMA itu menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Chu~

Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Sehun yang dibalas ciuman lembut di bibir Luhan.

"Mianhae, ne? Ah, sup nya sudah matang. Kajja kita makan malam. Hunnie pasti lapar ne?"

"Heum..aku sangat lapar. Rasanya aku memakanmu saja Luhannie. Kau lebih sedap ketimbang sup ayam itu," goda Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan merona dan malu.

"Yak! Oh Sehun mesum!"

"Hahahahaha…" 

* * *

><p>Balkon kamar adalah tempat favorit keduanya. Kamar yang berada di lantai 15 memudahkan mereka melihat taburan bintang-bintang dan merasakan sedikit tiupan angin malam. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan rumah yang dipandang dari bawah turut menambah momen romantis mereka. Jika sudah begini maka yang dilakukan Sehun adalah duduk di sofa bulat berbentuk rusa dengan posisi Luhan berada di pangkuannya.<p>

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Sementara Sehun melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan satu tangan lagi membelai rambut istrinya. Tak ada obrolan di keduanya. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan hanya ingin meresapi momen romantis mereka. Mungkin bagi Sehun, ia tak ingin sebentar untuk malam ini. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menyampaikan itu pada Luhan saat ini juga. Ketika sudah menyampaikan dan Luhan memberi respon positif, maka esok-esok ia tak akan sesering ini bersama Luhan.

"Lu…"

"Hmm"

Luhan hanya membalas gumaman atas panggilan Sehun. Dirasakannya pelukan tangan Sehun mengendur. Lalu sesaat kemudian yang ada di hadapannya adalah tangan Sehun yang memegang sebuah kertas. Luhan mengenyit, bertanya dalam hati, apa isi kertas itu? Dan untuk apa Sehun memberikannya? Sehun tak akan memberikannya surat cerai bukan? Oh, sungguh Luhan merasa akan gila jika mendapati dugaannya itu ternyata benar.

"Bacalah.." suara husky Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari beribu dugaan atas isi kertas itu.

Tanpa buang waktu Luhan membuka kertas itu. Matanya merinci setiap kata yang tertulis. Meresapi bait kalimat yang tercetak di kertas itu. Luhan berbalik badan dan menatap Sehun namun sebentar kemudian ia menatap kembali isi kertas itu. Berulang kali meyakinkan, hingga Luhan sadar ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata. Apa yang ada di kertas itu, God! Luhan tahu Sehun sudah lama menantikannya. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar.

****

**Untuk Tuan Oh Sehun,**

_**Selamat karena Anda berhasil melewati masa trainee. Kami akan segera mendebutkan Anda. Sekali lagi, selamat untuk keberhasilan Anda. **_

"Kyaaaaa….Hunnie? Jeongmalyo? Benarkah ini Hunnie?" Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan suaminya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan istrinya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu. Well, apapun itu, Sehun menyukai apa yang ada di dalam diri Luhan.

"Benar sayang. Aku tak berbohong. Lee sajangnim secara langsung memanggilku ke ruangannya. Dan, ia memberitahukan semuanya. Aku lolos masa trainee. Tidak hanya aku, ada lima orang lagi yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Mungkin kami akan dijadikan satu nanti," jelas Sehun seraya melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lehernya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Hunnie eottokhae? Aku kelewat senang. Sehunnie, nae nampyeon, nae sarang..chukkaeyo"

"Begitu juga aku sayang,"

"Heum. Aku tahu Sehunnie pasti merasa sangat bahagia dengan ini. Aku tahu Sehunnie telah lama menginginkan ini. Menjadi seorang artis, berada di atas panggung, dan ah ini impianmu, Hunna. Kau telah meraihnya. Aku bangga padamu sayang. Saranghae,"

"Nado..nado saranghae, Lu. Terimakasih telah mendukungku untuk mencapai ini. Terimakasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku, menenangkanku kala aku merasa ingin menyerah. Terimakasih untuk doamu, Lu. Untuk segala yang kau berikan padaku. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan," tutur Sehun. Kemudian bibirnya ia tempelkan ke bibir Luhan. Mengecup dan mulai melumat bagian tubuh Luhan yang menjadi favoritnya. Menyesapi rasa manis alami yang telah mengalir menjadi candu dalam dirinya. Dirasa sang istri sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang menghalangi kedua mata rusa istrinya. Menatap Luhan lama, dan kemudian ia mengecup sayang dan cinta di kening istrinya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan, ia meresapi semuanya. Meresapi semua rasa sayang dan cinta yang diberikan Sehun pada dirinya selama ini.

"Kapan kau akan debut Hunnie?"

"Dua minggu lagi, Lu. Waeyo, baby?"

"Aniyo..Sehun pasti tampan saat debut nanti. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi fans Sehun dan grup kalian,"

"Ne. Kau adalah fansku, fans yang telah mengambil hati seorang Oh Sehun,"

"Apa nama grup kalian, Hun?"

"The STAR. Nama grup kami adalah The STAR,"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berhadapan dengan Sehun. Kemudian ia dudukan pantatnya di kedua paha Sehun. Kembali saat posisi awal, dan Luhan mengenggam kedua tangan Sehun. Mengeratkan pelukan tangan Sehun yang melingkar kembali di pinggangnya.

"Sehun-ah, kalau kau sudah sukses nanti, jangan lupakan aku. Meskipun kau nanti sibuk, tetaplah untuk sering menghubungiku. Sehun-ah, tetaplah disampingku apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah jaga hatimu untukku, begitu pula aku yang akan selalu menjaga hati dan cintaku untukmu. Berjanjilah padaku Sehun, kau mau kan?"

"Tentu sayang. Aku berjanji untuk itu semua. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu dan aku akan menjaga hati ini hanya untukmu sayang. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, di sisimu apapun yang terjadi. Kau pun juga harus berjanji untuk selalu percaya padaku apapun yang terjadi nanti,"

" Sehun-ah, Luhannie mencintaimu,"

"Nado..Sehun juga mencintai Luhannie. Sangat-sangat mencintai Luhannie," 

* * *

><p>21 Januari 2014<p>

Luhan kini tengah berada di Jamsil Stadium, tempat Sehun akan debut sebentar lagi. Jauh-jauh hari ia ikut menggalau dan gundah bersama para penggemar The STAR lainnya, takut jika tak mendapat tiket showcase idola baru remaja Korea Selatan itu. Beruntung sekarang tiket itu sudah ditangan Luhan, di kelas VIP meskipun bukan paling depan. Namun setidaknya itu cukup untuk melihat suaminya secara langsung.

Ia juga tak mau ketinggalan heboh dengan fans-fans yang kebanyakan adalah yeoja. Sebuah bando dengan nama 'SEHUN' ia beli sebelum masuk ke area showcase, memberikan kesan manis dan sedikit 'girly' padanya. Luhan tak peduli dengan tatapan para fans yeoja yang mungkin memandangnya seperti itu. Persetan dengan rasa malu, toh demi Sehun ia rela memutus urat malu dan julukan ''ssang namja'' yang selama ini selalu ia tekankan kala Sehun menggodanya karena ia begitu cantik.

DUARR

Kembang api yang meledak dan mengarahkan tembakannya ke arah langit begitu memekakkan telinga. Kembang api telah dinyalakan, dan itu artinya sebentar lagi The STAR akan tampil untuk debut mereka di hadapan publik. Para fans semakin berteriak histeris kala melihat tirai putih jatuh dan menutup depan panggung. Cahaya diredupkan, dan backsound lagu debut mereka berjudul 'MAMA' mulai mengalun.

KYAAAAAA…..!

Para fans The STAR semakin histeris begitu tirai putih itu ditarik ke atas dan menampilkan enam orang pria yang siap di posisi masing-masing. Luhan sedikit kesal karena yeoja di depannya sungguh menghalangi pandangannya. Membawa kursi agar terlihat tinggi dan lebih kelihatan dibanding penonton lain. Sejak tadi ia menggerutu, bahkan berulangkali ia berdehem keras memberi kode. Namun yeoja itu masa bodoh dan hanya melihat Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga kaki dengan tatapan yang …err..aneh.

Dasar yeoja aneh! Tak tahukah kau jika salah seorang disana adalah suamiku? Sehunnie-ku? Ck! Bermimpilah saja kau akan . Luhan hanya bisa membatin dan diam-diam tertawa geli saat melihat yeoja yang juga memakai bando yang sama dengannya.

Selanjutnya Luhan hanya ingin menikmati aksi suaminya di atas panggung. Sesekali ia meneriakkan nama Sehun, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Sehun yang mungkin melihatnya. Dan saat lagu pembuka usai, para member The STAR mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, lagi-lagi dibarengi teriakan fans.

"Annyeonghaseyo..joneun The STAR maknae,Sehun imnida,"

Tes!

Suara Sehun, dibarengi dengan teriakan setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Air mata bahagia melihat suaminya berada di atas sana. Memukau dan dikagumi banyak orang. Luhan tahu persis bagaimana Sehun mati-matian mempertahankan keinginannya menjadi seorang artis meskipun ayah Sehun sangat menentang keinginan anaknya. Ayah Sehun ingin anaknya meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, bukan menjadi artis. Namun Luhan, dengan sekuat tenaga dan usaha, ia mencoba membujuk ayah mertuanya itu saat Sehun sudah _down_ karena tak mendapatkan restu dari ayahnya. Dan apa yang terjadi? Dengan susah payah dan sedikit ragu, Tuan Oh menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda ia akhirnya memberi izin setelah Luhan berusaha keras membujuknya.

Sehun-ah, kau berhasil sayang..Kau berhasil!

Luhan semakin tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia biarkan bulir itu mengalir deras. Ia terlampau bahagia melihat kerja keras Sehun berbuah manis. Bahkan ia sedikit geli saat Sehun mengatakan jika iadalah yang termuda di grupnya. Oh, suaminya yang sangat dewasa itu adalah yang termuda? Ugh, Luhan bahkan berani mengatakan jika saat ini ia seperti melihat Sehun saat mereka masih SMA.

Satu jam setengah Luhan menonton showcase The STAR. Acara masih menyisakan satu jam lagi dan itu artinya ia masih punya banyak waktu –meski terasa cepat- untuk melihat suaminya. Saat ini para member The STAR tengah duduk berhadapan dengan para fans. Dan MC showcase mengatakan jika saat ini adalah sesi Ask The STAR, sesi dimana para fans akan menanyakan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada The STAR.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah dari Ahn Jangmi untuk sang maknae, Sehun. Begini pertanyaanya, Anyeong Sehun oppa, aku adalah penggemar beratmu. Kau sangat tampan dan menggemaskan sebagai seorang maknae. Pertanyaanku adalah, apakah Sehun oppa sudah mempunyai kekasih? Bagaimana tipe ideal Sehun oppa? Kamsahmnida. The STAR fighting!"

"Silahkan dijawab, Sehun-ssi. Apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Ah, kekasih saya adalah kalian semua. Saya belum memiliki kekasih,"

Deg!

Luhan membeku mendengar jawaban Sehun. Apakah itu tandanya Sehun tak mengakui ia sebagai istrinya? Namun Luhan cepat-cepat menepis pemikiran negatifnya. Ia sadar, Sehun masih artis baru, sekali ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah maka akan berakibat fatal baginya. Dan Luhan tak mau Sehun mengalaminya, maka dari itu ia berusaha memaklumi jawaban Sehun.

"Lalu, bagaimana tipe ideal Anda, Sehun-ssi?"

"Saya tidak memiliki tipe ideal khusus. Bagi saya yang terpenting adalah hati, bukan fisik,"

Selanjutnya Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban kedua Sehun. Seolah ia merasa flashback saat Sehun dulu meminta ia menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu ia bertanya apa yang membuat Sehun ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasihnya dan jawaban yang diberikan Sehun adalah "Karena kau adalah Luhan, karena kau memiliki hati yang baik, membuat setiap orang merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersamamu. Tidaklah penting bagiku mengenai fisik, seburuk apapun itu, jika ia telah menggetarkan hatiku, maka aku tak akan meragukannya lagi. Dan kau, Luhan, kau yang telah menggetarkan hatiku, dan aku yakin jika aku tak pernah meragukannya lagi". Déjà vu, seperti itu yang Luhan rasakan mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Dan ini pertanyaan terakhir untuk semua member The STAR. Pertanyaan dari Choi Namjoo, siapakah idol yeoja yang kalian kagumi?"

"Kalau saya mengagumi Taeyeon sunbaenim karena ia memilki suara yang indah dan power vokal yang kuat" –Baekhyun-

"Kalau saya mengagumi Sandara Park sunbaenim," –Chanyeol-

"BoA sunbaenim," – Suho, Kyungsoo, Kai-

"Kalau Anda, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ah, sebenarnya saya menyukai Jiwoo noona sebagai aktris favorit saya. Namun untuk idol di dunia musik, saya mengagumi Jessica Jung sunbaenim,"

"Ah, Jessica Jung..Apa yang membuat Anda mengagumi Jessica-ssi?"

"Karena dia cantik," jawab Sehun yang selanjutnya membuat para fans berteriak histeris mendengar jawaban yang bagi mereka terdengar polos dari mulut Sehun.

Deg!

Luhan tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sakit seperti ditusuk duri. Luhan tahu jika Sehun memang menyukai Choi Jiwoo sebagai aktris favoritnya. Sehun sering berkata dan tak Luhan pungkiri jika ia juga menyukai aktris itu akibat ditulari Sehun. Namun, ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun mengagumi seorang Jessica Jung. Dan apa itu tadi alasannya? Karena dia cantik?.

Mengapa aku merasa sesak? Sehun bilang aku adalah yang tercantik baginya, namun mengapa ia mengatakan Jessica Jung? Apakah aku sudah tak cantik lagi dimata Sehun? Batin Luhan.

Seketika Luhan berbalik ke belakang. Ia tak tahu mengapa kakinya ingin cepat keluar dari tempat itu. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin pulang. Tak peduli dengan matanya yang mulai basah. Luhan merasa cemburu, cemburu saat Sehun mengatakan alasan ia mengagumi Jessica Jung. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan? Bukankah Sehun itu suamimu? Ia hanya berkata, namun faktanya kaulah pemilik Sehun sepenuhnya, batin Luhan berkecamuk. 

* * *

><p>22 Maret 2014<p>

Bulan kedua setelah Sehun debut dan menggelar showcase bersama The STAR. Selama itu Sehun bersama grupnya semakin dikenal publik bahkan hingga benua Eropa. Selama itu pula Luhan selalu memantau aktivitas Sehun meskipun hanya dari tayangan televisi, berita di koran ataupun internet. Dan sepanjang dua bulan, Sehun tak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Luhan mencoba mengerti, karena sebelum debut Sehun pernah berkata jika ia tak akan tinggal di apartemen mereka lagi karena diharuskan tinggal di dorm bersama member lain. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Sehun dengan meminta ia pulang ke apartemen meskipun Luhan teramat sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Sehun sudah sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya, maka dari itu Luhan tak mau membuat Sehun terbebani.

Luhan juga tak bisa sering bertemu Sehun secara diam-diam. Akan beresiko jika ia terus menemui Sehun karena para netizen dan paparazzi akan mengetahui hubungan mereka. Maka, Luhan hanya mengandalkan komunikasi via pesan singkat, telepon, chat dan video call. Itu pun tidak setiap hari. Kalaupun setiap hari, itu pasti hanya akan berlangsung sebentar karena Sehun sudah diburu untuk bekerja. Apa yang dilakukan Luhan? Ia hanya bersabar dan menunggu Sehun menelponnya. Menunggu Sehun untuk memulainya, demi menuntaskan hasrat rindu.

Namun ada hal yang membuat Luhan ingin Sehun pulang ke apartemen. Hal yang ingin Luhan sampaikan sejak satu bulan lalu. Ia ingin mengabarkan Sehun mengenai kehamilannya. Ya, ia mengidap male pregnant dan kini kandungannya masih berusia satu bulan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 21:00 KST. Luhan masih setia duduk menunggu di sofa depan televisi. Menunggu Sehun menemuinya di apartemen. Sejak dua hari lalu ia mengirimkan Sehun pesan singkat untuk pulang ke apartemen guna memberitahukan hal ini. Dan Sehun hanya menjawab 'ya' sebagai balsannya. Namun ini sudah malam dan Sehun belum juga datang. Luhan juga sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan singkat dan menelpon Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Mengapa belum datang juga?" Luhan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Sesekali matanya menatap pintu apartemen, berharap Sehun cepat datang.

Hoekk Hoekk !

Rasa mual itu tiba-tiba datang. Luhan tak hanya mengalami morning sick di pagi hari, namun terkadang ia juga mengalami hal serupa meskipun di malam hari sekalipun. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung berlari kea rah wastafel dekat dapur. Memuntahkan semua cairan bening dari mulutnya. Setelah itu ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih. Melihat lagi jam, sudah pukul 22:00, dan Sehun belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin odeng dan eskrim cokelat? Aegy-ya, apakah kau sedang menginginkannya? Baiklah, kau sabar ne? Eomma akan meminta pada Appa mu untuk membawakannya," ucap Luhan seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

To: Baby HunHun

Hunnie, apakah kau masih lama? Aku menunggumu di apartemen. Hunnie, bisakah kau membelikanku odeng dan eskrim cokelat? Aku sangat menginginkannya. Belikan untukku ne? Hati-hati di jalan, Hunnie. Saranghae :*

Send!

Selesai mengirim pesan pada Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk membaca artikel kehamilan di majalah yang ia beli tempo hari seraya menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya, seolah berkata pada bayinya untuk sabar menanti 'keinginan'nya. Namun hingga lima belas menit, tak ada balasan dari Sehun, begitu pula di pintu apartemen.

"Hunnie..hiks.." tanpa sadar Luhan menangis terisak. Kehamilannya membuat ia merasa lebih sensitive dari biasanya. Ditambah rasa mual dan muntah yang tidak bisa membuatnya tahan, membuat tubuhnya merasa lemas dan sering lelah. Dan malam itu Luhan tertidur di sofa tepat saat jam dinding menunjuk pukul 23:00 KST, tanpa melihat wajah Sehun yang memang tak datang, tanpa makan odeng dan eskrim, dan gagal memberitahukan Sehun akan calon anggota baru yang akan hadir di tengah keluarga kecil mereka. 

* * *

><p>Luhan baru saja memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter tempat ia biasa periksa. Ia memang terbiasa memeriksanya sendiri meskipun ibu Sehun memaksa menemani. Tak mau membuat mertuanya itu kesal, ia akhirnya mengizinkan Nyonya Oh menemaninya satu bulan lalu.<p>

Kandungan Luhan sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. Selama tujuh bulan ia berusaha menghidupi bayinya sendiri. Sehun? Berkali-kali Luhan menginginkan bertemu dengan Sehun karena terserang rindu, berkali-kali pula Sehun berkata tak bisa menemuinya dengan alasan sibuk pemotretan, tak diberi waktu libur, perform di luar negeri dan sebagainya. Sampai saat ini pun Sehun tak mengetahui kabar kehamilan Luhan.

Mata Luhan terpaku pada sebuah boks bayi berwarna biru langit yang dipajang di salah satu toko perlengkapan bayi di Seoul Plaza. Luhan tersadar jika ia sama sekali belum mempersiapkan segalanya untuk sang bayi. Bahkan pakaian pun belum ia beli. Pikirannya hanya sibuk dengan Sehun yang semakin jarang menghubunginya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko tersebut, sekadar untuk melihat-lihat.

"Chogiyo, berapa harga boks bayi yang dipajang di depan toko?" tanya Luhan dengan sopan pada salah satu karyawan toko.

"Harga boks bayi itu 150 ribu won. Memang agak mahal karena boks bayi tersebut hanya kami sediakan satu saja," jawab karyawan toko.

"Ah, ne, saya hanya ingin bertanya saja. Kamsahamnida," balas Luhan.

"150 ribu won? Mahal sekali. Aku ingin membelinya. Aegy-ya, kau menyukainya juga bukan? Keunde, maafkan Eomma yang tak bisa memenuhi kemauanmu. Harganya mahal sekali, uang tabungan Eomma belum cukup untuk membelinya. Sabar ne? Pasti eomma akan membelikannya untukmu," monolog Luhan seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar.

Sudah dua bulan Sehun belum mengiriminya uang bulanan. Selama dua bulan itu pula ia membujuk sahabatnya, Xiumin agar menerimanya bekerja di "XiuXiu Florist", toko bunga milik Xiumin. Sebenarnya Xiumin menolak karena kondisi Luhan yang sedang hamil besar, namun mendengar alasan Luhan, ia jadi tidak tega dan akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menerima Luhan bekerja di bagian kasir dan perangkai bunga.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ketika ia merasa kakinya pegal-pegal. Ia tak membeli banyak, hanya beberapa helai pakaian bayi dan botol susu kecil. Itu saja sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh tabungannya. 

* * *

><p>"Hiks…Hunna..bogoshipeo..hiks,"<p>

Sudah dua jam Luhan hanya berada di kamar, berbaring menyamping dengan memeluk bingkai foto dirinya dan Sehun. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan suaminya itu. Berbulan-bulan tanpa komunikasi yang intens dan Sehun yang tak menyempatkan diri pulang ke apartemen membuat Luhan tersiksa batin.

Luhan merasa lelah, lelah karena berjuang sendiri di masa kehamilannya. Mulai dari memenuhi masa ngidamnya, mencari tambahan uang karena Sehun belum mengiriminya, periksa kandungan seorang diri, dan kini ia harus membeli perlengkapan bayi dan biaya persalinannya. Tak terlalu berat sebenarnya mengingat ibu mertuanya selalu mengunjunginya setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu. Namun ia tetap menginginkan suaminya, menginginkan Sehun berada di sampingnya ketika masa-masa tersebut.

Tuutt Tuutt Tuuttt

Luhan memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun. Berharap dapat menghilangkan sesaknya menahan rasa rindu. Lucky! Teleponnya tersambung dan terangkat oleh Sehun.

"Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ah,"

"Yeoboseyo..Luhannie. Waeyo? Ada apa kau menelponku heum?"

"Hiks…hiks…Sehunnie…hiks.."

"Eh uljima sayang. Mengapa kau menangis heum?"

"Hiks…pulang Sehun…hiks..pulang. Bogoshipeo..kumohon pulang Hun..hiks,"

"Luhannie, maafkan aku sayang. Aku tak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. Sebentar lagi agensi akan mengadakan konser dan seluruh artisnya harus mengikuti itu. Jadwalku juga sangat padat, Lu. Ku harap kau mengerti,"

"Mengapa kau selalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu?! Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu itu?! Kau bahkan tak mengabariku secara intens! Aku ini istrimu, Sehun! Dan kau..kau sebentar lagi ak-"

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku harus mematikan telepon karena sebentar lagi kami tampil. Anyeong,"

PIP

Sehun langsung mematikan sambungannya, bahkan saat Luhan baru saja ingin memberitahukan bahwa Sehun sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Bahkan kau tak mengucapkan 'saranghae' padaku..hiks..Aaaargggghhhhh…Nappeun..!" Luhan berteriak keras. Melampiaskan rasa frustasinya selama ini.

"Akh..appo..!" Seketika Luhan merasa perutnya sakit. Bayinya menendang cukup keras, seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk di kasur. Mengelus-elus perutnya agar sakitnya mereda. 

* * *

><p>November 2014<p>

Semakin tinggi sebatang pohon, maka semakin kencang angin yang meniupnya. Begitu pula yang dialami oleh The STAR. Belum genap satu tahun mereka datang sebagai idol grup baru pujaan remaja Korea Selatan, masalah sudah muncul menerpa mereka. Bukan masalah yang melibatkan internal, melainkan masalah yang akan membuat para fans menangis histeris dan galau.

Tiga hari belakangan, netizen dibuat heboh dengan beredarnya foto-foto mesra salah satu member dan maknae The STAR, Sehun dengan Jessica Jung. Sontak para netizen berspekulasi jika mereka berdua tengah terlibat skandal percintaan. Hal ini semakin diperkuat dengan foto-foto terbaru yang memperlihatkan keduanya tengah berdua di salah satu restoran Jepang di Gangnam. Namun hingga saat ini keduanya masih belum mau mengkonfirmasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka. Berita Sehun dan Jessica langsung menyulut amarah Luhan saat pukul dua siang, pintu apartemen dibuka oleh seseorang dan menampilkan sosok Sehun di ambang pintu.

"Luhannie, aku pulang. Kau dimana sayang?" panggil Sehun, mengernyit heran karena mendapati apartemennya sepi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mereka, dan matanya terpaku kala melihat Luhan tengah melipat beberapa pakaian bayi. Rahangnya rasanya ingin jatuh kala Sehun melihat keanehan pada istrinya, ya..Sehun mendapati perut istrinya lebih besar dan terlihat buncit.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada dirumah, Luhan?!" Dengan penuh amarah Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mencengkeram kasar tangan istrinya.

"Se-sehun..kau pulang? Hunnie kau pulang? Bogoshipeo.." Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, namun Sehun tak membalas pelukan istrinya yang membuat Luhan terheran. Ia menarik badannya dan melihat mata Sehun yang memancarkan amarah.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada Luhan?!"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang istri, itu saja. Ada apa eoh?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada perutmu?"

"Ah, ini..aku hamil, Hunna. Usia kandunganku sudah delapan bulan. Sebentar lagi kau ak-.."

"Apa?! Hamil?! Jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku Luhan?! Katakan padaku anak siapa yang kau kandung hah?!" Sehun kini berganti mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan hingga membuat sang empunya kesakitan.

"Lepas Sehun..hiks…appo..hiks.. Anak..anak yang aku kandung adalah anakmu Sehun. Demi Tuhan aku tak berselingkuh di belakangmu..hiks..appo Sehun,"

"Bullshit! Bagaimana bisa kau mengandung anakku padahal nyatanya kita sudah lama tak tidur bersama hah?! Kau ingin mengelak Luhan?! Katakan padaku siapa ayah anak itu?!"

"A-aku tak berbohong Sehun..hiks..aku bersumpah ini adalah anakmu. Bukankah kita terakhir kali melakukannya saat sebelum kau pindah ke dorm? Ini anakmu Sehun..hiks..kumohon percaya padaku,"

"Aku tetap tak percaya padamu Luhan! Sia-sia aku pulang jika nyatanya kau hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini hah?! Memperlihatkan perut besarmu, dengan bayi hasil perselingkuhanmu hah?!"

****

**PLAKK!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sehun. Ia menatap Luhan yang barusan menamparnya untuk pertama kalinya. Mata rusa itu berkaca-kaca, buliran bening meluncur dengan derasnya. Pancaran matanya berubah menjadi luka mendalam, Sehun melihat itu.

"Tutup mulutmu Sehun! Aku tak pernah berselingkuh darimu! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang padamu hah?! Kau bermesraan dengan Jessica Jung itu lantas kau sebut apa?!"

"Aku dan Jessica noona tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mengapa kau malah menyeretnya?!"

"Mengatakan dia cantik saat showcase dulu. Berdua di restoran dan di mobil mewahnya. Bergandengan tangan, APA ITU YANG KAU SEBUT TAK ADA APA-APA, OH SEHUN?! Selama ini aku sudah sangat sabar menunggumu pulang, menunggumu menghubungiku, menahan hatiku dari rasa cemburu, TAPI INI BALASANMU OH SEHUN?!"

"JANGAN KAU SERET JESSICA NOONA DALAM PERMASALAHAN KITA LUHAN!. Sungguh kau mengecewakanku, Luhan. Jika aku tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku menerima pernyataan cinta Jessica noona kemarin,"

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia tak percaya Sehun tak langsung menolak Jessica, melainkan mempertimbangkan permintaan Jessica untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sehun-nya..Sehun-nya yang selalu ia tunggu, ia rindukan dan selalu ia cintai, mungkinkah telah berpaling darinya?"

"Aku..akan menyiapkan surat cerai kita. Kita bercerai Luhan!"

Apa lagi itu? Cerai? Sehun meminta cerai darinya? Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapkan, kini mengancam rumah tangganya. Bisa apa ia tanpa Sehun? Ia tak ingin menjadi single parent. Mengapa Sehun tak mempercayai kata-katanya?

"Sehun-ah, hiks..kumohon jangan bercerai, Sehun..hiks..kumohon kau percaya padaku, Sehun."

Sehun hanya menatap datar Luhan. Ia menghela nafas berat dan kemudian ia berbalik arah. Meninggalkan kamar dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen. Tak mempedulikan suara parau Luhan yang sudah serak karena memanggilnya terus-terusan. 

* * *

><p>Luhan tak henti terisak menatap layar televisi yang tengah memberitakan skandal Sehun dan Jessica. Seketika ia teringat akan ucapan Sehun dua minggu lalu. Benarkah Sehun ingin bercerai dengannya? Luhan sedikit bernafas lega karena surat itu belum datang dan Luhan berharap tak pernah datang.<p>

"Hiks..Sehunnie..hiks.."

Luhan semakin tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya saat berita tersebut menampilkan gambar Sehun yang berjalan menunduk menghindari wartawan, dan parahnya pria yang masih berstatus suaminya itu menggenggam erat tangan Jessica dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

Pria itu memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Berita skandal Sehun dan Jessica membuat kepalanya sakit. Menambah sakit seluruh badannya dan pikirannya yang stress karena kehamilannya semakin membesar. Satu bulan lagi ia akan melahirkan, dan Luhan sudah bersiap dengan segalanya. Tak ada Sehun yang mendampingi saat ia melahirkan nanti, dan yang utama adalah ia harus siap dengan kemungkinan akan kenyataan ia menjadi seorang single parent.

Luhan baru saja ingin bangkit dari duduknya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Apakah sudah waktunya? Namun ini belum sembilan bulan, Luhan membatin. Lama berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi akibat kontraksi yang semakin sering dan menguat.

"Akh..appo..Sehunna..appo.."

Luhan mencoba berjalan pelan seraya tangannya merambat pada badan sofa. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan kontraksinya. Sakit dan membuat pandangan Luhan mulai memutih. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara mertuanya memanggil namanya. Dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri. 

* * *

><p>Nyonya dan Tuan Oh menunggu resah di depan ruang ICU di Seoul International Hospital. Satu jam lalu mereka terkejut mendapati menantunya berteriak kesakitan. Sontak kedua orangtua Sehun itu langsung melarikan Luhan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan sebelum dibawa ke tempat itu. Luhan tak seperti yeoja, oleh karena itu ia harus menjalani operasi untuk melahirkan bayinya.<p>

Tuan Oh berkali-kali menghubungi nomor Sehun namun ternyata tidak aktif. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa anaknya sulit dihubungi saat istrinya tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati melahirkan anaknya. Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghubungi Sehun, dan berhasil diangkat oleh anak satu-satunya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Appa?"

"Yeoboseyo..Sehun-ah, kau dimana? Cepat datang ke Seoul International Hospital, Hun-ah. Istrimu akan segera melahirkan. Palliwa.."

"Appa, aku sedang ada pemotretan. Aku tak bisa kesana Appa. Lagipula, aku dan Luhan akan segera bercerai,"

"YA! Apa yang kau bicarakan Sehun?! Jangan bercanda disaat genting seperti ini. Palliwa! Datang kesini atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa!"

"Aku tak bisa Appa,"

"Sehun kau..YA! Oh Sehun! YA..ish..anak ini benar-benar,"

Panggilan terputus. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang memutuskan panggilan telepon ayahnya. Belum reda rasa gelisah karena dokter tak kunjung keluar, Tuan Oh kini dihadapkan dengan perkataan anaknya.

"Ada apa yeobo?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka. Tapi Sehun bilang ia akan segera bercerai dengan Luhan. Dan ia juga sedang ada pemotretan jadi tak bisa kesini. Aish, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka eoh?"

"Apa? Cerai? Bagaimana bisa? Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Itu artinya Luhan akan membesarkan anaknya sendiri..aku tak sanggup menerimanya,"

"Tenanglah yeobo. Aku percaya mereka akan segera baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita doakan agar Luhannie dan cucu kita selamat ne?"

Cklek

Pintu operasi dibuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berjas putih dengan masker dan penutup kepala masih menempel. Sang dokter itu menatap kedua orang pria dan wanita yang menunggu di kursi depan ruang operasi. Tuan Oh yang melihatnya langsung menggenggam tangan sang dokter. Seolah berharap pada sang dokter apa yang ia inginkan.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan menantu dan cucu saya?"

"Tenanglah Tuan Oh. Selamat, cucu anda laki-laki. Ia sangat sehat, hanya saja berat badanya sangat kecil karena ia terlahir prematur. Untuk sementara, ia akan kami tempatkan di incubator. Dan kondisi Nyonya Oh Luhan masih sangat lemah. Namun ia baik-baik saja, mungkin satu jam lagi ia akan segera sadar," ucap sang dokter.

"Syukurlah. Kamsahamnida, uisanim,"

"Ah sama-sama, Tuan Oh. Keunde, mana suami Luhan-ssi?"

"A-ah, itu suaminya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Sebentar lagi akan sampai," sahut Nyonya Oh dengan cepat ketika menyadari suaminya bingung ingin menjawab apa. 

* * *

><p>Luhan menatap bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Kondisi bayinya sangat berbeda dan kini terlihat lebih besar. Satu minggu di incubator tak membuat bayinya semakin lemah. Malahan bayinya kini bobotnya mencapai bobot normal seharusnya, jangan heran karena bayi itu meminum susu dengan sangat lahap dan sampai berbotol-botol.<p>

Diusapnya bayi mungilnya. Tak ada Sehun membuat ia memutuskan untuk memberi nama sendiri pada bayinya. Xi Haowen nama bayi itu. Luhan memang sengaja memberi marga keluarganya, bukan marga Sehun. Ia berpikir toh pada akhirnya ia akan segera bercerai dengan Sehun, lagipula Sehun juga tak mempercayai kata-katanya bahwa Haowen adalah anaknya.

"Selamat datang di dunia, sayang. Selamat datang untuk my little Haowen. Maafkan Eomma yang harus membesarkan dirimu tanpa seorang Appa. Jadilah kuat sayang karena kita akan selalu baik-baik saja," Luhan tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Hatinya sedih melihat Haowen yang sudah harus hidup tanpa seorang Appa meski baru terlahir ke dunia. Namun ia bertekad untuk sekuat mungkin menjalaninya demi Haowen.

Cklek

Luhan terkesiap saat mendapati mertuanya datang mengunjunginya. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya ia berharap Sehun lah yang datang. Tapi ia segera menepis keinginannya itu. Sehun ingin segera bercerai dengannya, maka tak ada alasan yang membuat Sehun datang mengunjunginya apalagi melihat bayi mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Luhannie?" tanya eomma Sehun.

"Baik Eomma. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung menjenguk kami, Eomma, Appa,"

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa? Sudah sepatutnya kami mengunjungi kalian. Oh iya, apa kau sudah memberikan nama untuk cucu Appa yang tampan ini?"

"Namanya Xi Haowen. Maafkan Luhan, Appa, Eomma. Luhan tak memberikan marga Oh pada Haowen. Toh sebentar lagi kami akan berakhir," ucap Luhan sendu.

"Ada apa dengan rumah tangga kalian? Segera selesaikan secara baik-baik, Lu. Eomma tahu ini pasti hanya kesalahpahaman. Kalian saling mencintai mengapa semudah itu mengambil keputusan untuk berpisah eoh? Bicaralah pada Sehun, buat ia mengerti. Eomma yakin kalian akan baik-baik saja," kata Nyonya Oh dengan lembut seraya membelai surai halus Luhan. 

* * *

><p><em>Sebentar lagi aku sampai, Appa<em>

Tuan Oh tersenyum melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk dari ponselnya. Baru saja ia datang ke perusahaan miliknya, ANVIO CORPORATION, salah satu perusahaan elektronik tersukses di Asia. Sebelumnya ia mengantarkan istrinya yang merengek ingin berkunjung ke apartemen anak dan menantunya. Istrinya itu dirudung rasa rindu pada cucu laki-lakinya yang masih berusia satu bulan.

Tuan Oh tersenyum membalas setiap karyawan yang menyapanya. Ia memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang hangat, ramah dan dermawan di kalangan karyawan dan kolega bisnisnya. Kemudian Tuan Oh masuk ke ruangannya dan mulai menata berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk," tanpa bertanya siapa, Tuan Oh langsung menyuruh 'tamunya' itu masuk. Dan setelahnya, sosok Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Kakinya berjalan pelan ke arah kursi di depan meja yang bertuliskan "President Oh Seunghyun" . Sehun menarik kursi dan kemudian ia tempatkan badannya duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa Appa menyuruhmu bertemu dengan Appa?"

"Aniyo..dan Appa, Sehun mohon langsung saja ke topik yang ingin Appa bicarakan. Sehun hanya punya waktu sebentar karena setelah ini Sehun masih ada pekerjaan,"

"Kau ini, tak bisakah kau libur satu hari saja. Ayolah, kami semua merindukanmu, Sehun. Appa, Eomma, dan terutama istri dan anakmu. Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan juga ah..siapa itu, Jessica Jung? Apa anak Appa yang dingin ini jatuh cinta lagi eoh?"

"Kalau Appa menyuruhku datang untuk membicarakan Luhan dan anak itu, maka terimakasih. Sehun pamit," Sehun berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya akibat perkataan ayahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak emosi di depan ayahnya padahal ia sebenarnya menghindari oh bahkan tak menginginkan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Tuan Oh, menghentikan langkah Sehun yang sudah diambang pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau berpikir jika Luhan berselingkuh darimu? Mengapa kau berpikir jika Haowen bukanlah anakmu?" Sehun terkesiap mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sungguh ia bertanya-tanya darimana ayahnya mengetahui permasalahan rumah tangganya dengan Luhan.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tahu, maka jawabanku adalah aku tahu semuanya sendiri. Bukan dari Luhan. Kau tak datang saat Luhan melahirkan dan beritamu dengan Jessica sudah cukup untukku menarik kesimpulan apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah tangga kalian,"

Sehun membalikan badannya menjadi kembali berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju ayahnya, yang menyambut ia dengan sebuah rentangan tangan, memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba sedang mengandung, Appa. Berbulan-bulan Sehun tak menyentuh Luhan. Berbulan-bulan Sehun tak pulang mengunjunginya. Memang kami melakukannya terakhir sebelum Sehun pindah ke dorm. Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Sehun yakin, Appa..Eottokhe?"

"Luhan tak pernah sekalipun mengkhianatimu, Sehun. Kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintanya padamu. Coba kau pikirkan, Luhan hamil tepat dua bulan kau pindah ke dorm. Kalaupun Luhan hamil bukan anakmu, maka sampai saat ini ia belum melahirkan. Bagaimana penjelasan Appa? Masuk akal bukan?"

Deg !

Sehun tahu ayahnya tak pernah membohongi dirinya. Selama ia hidup sebagai anak Oh Seunghyun, tak sekalipun ayahnya mengajarkannya untuk berbohong pada orang lain. Dan Sehun, penjelasan ayahnya, ia merasa seperti ditampar. Bahkan lebih keras dari tamparan Luhan kala ia menuduh Luhan berselingkuh darinya.

"A-appa..Sehun.."

"Kau tahu Hun-ah? Luhan menangis seharian saat mendapati boks bayi yang ia inginkan sudah dibeli oleh orang lain padahal ia sudah mengumpulkan uangnya. Harga boks bayi tersebut tidaklah murah, Hun. Kau berbulan-bulan tak mengiriminya uang bulanan, lantas kau kira darimana Luhan mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Ia tak pernah meminta pada Appa maupun Eomma. Ia bekerja, Hun. Istrimu rela bekerja disaat kandungannya sudah membesar. Demi apa? Demi membeli boks bayi idamannya"

"…."

"Appa mengetahui ini semua karena Appa sempat melihat Luhan menatap lama boks bayi idamannya di etalase toko. Secara diam-diam, Appa kemudian menyuruh Xiumin, sahabat Luhan untuk memantau Luhan. Dan dari situlah Appa mengetahui jika Luhan sangat menginginkan boks bayi berharga 150 ribu won itu. Dari situ pula Appa mengetahui jika Luhan memohon pada Xiumin agar memperbolehkannya bekerja demi membeli boks bayi itu dan perlengkapan bayi lainnya,"

"Saat kau tak pernah menghubungi dan mengunjungi Luhan, maka saat itu Luhan tengah berjuang sendiri memenuhi masa ngidamnya. Saat kau tak berada di sampingnya, maka saat itu Luhan tengah berjuang menahan sulitnya morning sick dan memeriksakan kandungannya seorang diri. Saat kau bersama Jessica makan di restoran mewah hingga membuat foto-foto kalian tersebar, maka saat itu Luhan tengah mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya persalinannya. Karena ia tahu, sebentar lagi kalian akan berakhir dan ia akan segera menjadi single parent. Dan saat kau tak datang mendampingi ia melahirkan, maka saat itu pula kau telah menorehkan luka di hati anakmu yang harus menerima kenyataan ia akan tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah, bahkan saat ia masih merah,"

"A-appa..aku..apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Luhan dan anakku Appa?"

"Berpikirlah dengan jernih, Sehun. Pikirkan lagi seberapa besar kalian saling mencintai. Pikirkan saat-saat Luhan berjuang keras membujuk Appa agar mengizinkanmu menjadi seorang artis. Pikirkan Luhan yang selalu berada di sampingmu ketika kau merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah. Pikirkan semua perjuangan Luhan untukmu, Hun. Appa tahu kau akan segera mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang harus kau lakukan,"

Grepp!

Sehun terdiam mendengar semua perkataan ayahnya. Hatinya mencelos. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Pelukan hangat dari ayahnya membuat Sehun semakin tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia menangis, menangis menyesali semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan. Luhan nya yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, selalu mencintainya, begitu mudahnya ia sakiti seperti ini?

"Appa, ak-aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini keputusan berat, tapi Sehun mohon Appa bantu Sehun. Sehun mohon, Appa..hiks,"

"Ya, Appa akan membantu kau, Sehun-ah. Apapun akan Appa lakukan untuk kebahagiaan kalian," Tuan Oh berucap lembut. Menepuk-nepuk punggung jagoannya agar tenang dan berhenti menangis.

**_Maafkan aku, Luhannie. Maafkan_** _**aku yang telah menyakitimu. Semoga kau masih mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku. Saranghae, Lu..Jeongmal..**_

**~ Light On ~**

"Mianhae, baby.."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan intens. Wajah Luhan begitu menyiratkan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Wajar saja karena Luhan harus begadang mengurus Haowen yang sering rewel di saat dini hari. Mendaratkan kecupan dan sedikit lumatan di bibir. Hangat dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam.

"Euunggh.."

Luhan melenguh kala ia merasa ada yang menempel di bibirnya. Matanya kemudian terbuka dan mengerjap imut, menyipit untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk agar ia mengenali siapa yang menganggu tidurnya. Luhan seketika membeku menatap seseorang yang masih menempelkan bibirnya.

"Sehun-ah.."

Suara Luhan begitu lembut ditelinga Sehun. Menatap sejenak Luhan yang telah berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersandar di ranjang. Tangannya mengusap surai Luhan yang menutupi sebagian mata rusanya. Kemudian ia menangkup wajah Luhan, memberikan rasa hangat di pipi Luhan. Menyusuri pancaran mata Luhan, dan Sehun tahu ada sebersit luka di dalam pancaran itu. Tak perlu ia mengelak karena luka itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae, Lu. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku yang telah menuduhmu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendiri, tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Maafkan aku..Chup" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terkejut mendapati Luhan menciumnya, membungkam bibirnya seolah tak mau lagi mendengar kata maaf Sehun berulangkali. Selang kemudian, Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berhentilah menyesali seperti ini,"

"Aniya Lu. Perbuatanku sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu. Aku bodoh Lu! Aku bodoh!"

"Ani..jangan kau merasa bersalah seperti ini. Tak apa, aku sudah menerimanya meskipun sampai saat ini kau masih belum memberikanku surat cerai itu. Jangan khawatir Hun.. a-aku pagi ini juga aku dan Haowen akan pergi dari apartemen ini. Ini milikmu, bukan milikku. Sebentar lagi juga akan milik Jessica. Ah, sebaiknya aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku dan Haowen. Lebih cepat aku pergi maka akan lebih baik. Setelah itu Jess-…Chup" kini giliran Sehun yang membungkam mulut Luhan. Kemudian ia melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih mengecup kening dan kedua mata Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku, Lu. Apartemen ini bukan milikku. Ini milik kita. Milikku, milikmu dan milik Haowen, anak kita. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa merebut dan menggantikannya sekalipun itu Jessica noona,"

"Sehun..kau..?"

"Luhan..Oh Luhan..jebal, beri aku kesempatan kedua Lu. Maafkan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini yang telah merusak semuanya. Kembali padaku, sayang..Jebal..kita mulai dari awal lagi bersama anak kita,"

"Tap-tapi bukankah kau dan Jessica..?"

"Aku menolaknya. Dan aku sadar jika itu hanyalah godaan dunia keartisan yang baru kujalani,"

"Sehun..aku.."

"Kumohon Luhan..kembali padaku, I'm begging you"

Luhan, sejujurnya ia bahagia dengan semua ini. Maka tak ada yang harus dilakukan selain menganggukan kepalanya. Dan Luhan langsung menerjang Sehun, memeluk erat. Seolah meyakinkan ini bukanlah mimpi yang dimana Sehun akan meninggalkannya jika ia lepas sedikit saja.

"Gomawo Lu..Terimakasih, sayang. Aku janji tak akan lagi kesakitan seperti ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak akan ada. Terimakasih, Luhan. Saranghae..neomu neomu saranghae Oh Luhan,"

"Nado..nado saranghae Sehunnie,"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menipiskan jarak antara wajahnya dengan Luhan. Mata mereka saling menatap bibir satu sama lain. Sedikit lagi, hembusan nafas yang kian terasa, dan . . .

Oekk Oekk Oekk

Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya. Dengan gesit ia berjalan ke arah Haowen yang menangis kencang di boks kayu kecil disamping ranjang mereka. Luhan kemudian memeriksa popok Haowen. Tak basah. Segera ia membuat sebotol susu formula untuk Haowen. Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum mengamati tingkah laku Luhan dan kemudian perlahan mendekati Luhan yang tengah menggendong Haowen seraya memberikannya susu.

Haowen tak langsung tidur kembali setelah susunya habis ia minum. Matanya berkedip mengamati sekitarnya. Seolah merasakan jika ayahnya tengah berada di dekatnya.

"Lu, bolehkah aku menggendong Haowen?"

"Tentu saja Hunnie. Jja..Haowen baby, bersama Appa ne?" Luhan memberikan Haowen secara hati-hati pada Sehun. Dengan hati-hati pula, seakan tak membiarkan Haowen tersakiti, Sehun menggendong anaknya menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Anyeong, baby. Ini Appa. Maafkan Appa yang baru menggendongmu ne? Maafkan Appa yang tak memberikanmu ciuman selamat datang saat kau pertama kali melihat dunia. Dan sekarang namamu adalah Oh Haowen. Haowen-ah, Appa mencintaimu..Chup.."

"Eomma juga mencintaimu baby. Chup.."

"Dan Appa mencintai kalian. Sangat-sangat mencintai kalian,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana dengan karirmu? Apa kau juga akan mempublikasikan hubungan kita? Aku takut Sehun..aku takut mereka tak bisa menerimanya,"

"Aniya Lu. Kau tak perlu takut dengan itu semua. Karena mulai detik ini aku mengundurkan diri dari The STAR. Aku tak peduli dengan uang ganti rugi yang harus kubayarkan. Appa sudah berjanji akan membantuku untuk menyelesaikannya. Ini semua kulakukan untukmu dan Haowen. Aku..aku rela meninggalkan semuanya untuk kalian. Aku akan belajar dari Appa sebelum aku bekerja di perusahaannya. Dan aku yakin aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa, saya datang lagi membawa FF baru HunHan ..lagi dan MPREG ..lagi. Semoga gak pada bosen dan kecewa yes, karena saya memang suka MPREG hahahaha...Terimakasih telah merespon di FF saya sebelumnya. Untuk yang minta dibuatin Sequel dari UNSEEN, saya gak bisa janji. Saya tidak bisa janji juga untuk update cepat Do You Love Us, Appa? . Saya masih harus fokus menyelesaikan tanggungan kuliah, maklum semester tua *eh<strong>

**Dan buat yang bingung mau manggil saya apa, saya 93 Line, boleh panggil saya chingu, saeng, noona, eonnie atau beb juga boleh *plakk*.  
><strong>

**Terakhir, mind to review? **

**And see you in next stories :) **


End file.
